Because of You
by Rey Ai
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang Kuroko yang berpacaran dengan Akashi, merasakan pahitnya berpacaran dengannya, serta janji permohonan yang tidak terwujud. bad summary, awas summary ga nyambung sama cerita, sulit buat di sinopsiskan. warning/TYPO(S) bertebaran! death chara,OOC Kuroko,etc./hancur banget, Review?


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Genre: Romance & Angst**

**.**

**Warning: OOC Kuroko, typo(s), death chara, judul yang ga nyambung dan pasaran(?), abal, absurd, Kuroko POV, dll**

**.**

**.**

**~Because of You~**

**.**

**.**

Kalian tau, hidupku sungguh sangat indah, bahkan mungkin kalian akan iri denganku. Hidupku berkecukupan dan aku juga menemukan cinta sejati ku, dia berjanji tidak akan melihat ke orang lain selain aku. Dan bahkan dia bilang dia akan menikah denganku! Bukankah itu hal yang sangat indah?

Mungkin bagi kalian itu hal yang biasa, tetapi kalian pasti akan iri, karena pacarku ini adalah orang yang sempurna. Dia tampan, kaya, pintar, lembut, yah mungkin ini hanya untukku seorang, tentu saja karena aku orang yang spesial baginya. Dia bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

Ah, aku masih ingat saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

.

.

_Saat itu aku masih ikut klub basket, dan dia adalah ketua tim basket. Walaupun dia masih junior dia sudah menjadi ketua tim basket, bukankah itu hebat? Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

_Dia berhasil masuk ke first string, sedangkan aku hanya bisa masuk ke string ketiga. Aku berusaha keras untuk bisa masuk ke string pertama hanya agar bisa bertemu denganya. Tapi, aku sudah sampai ke batas maksimalku, aku rasa aku tidak bisa masuk ke string pertama. Aku memang terlalu lemah! Bahkan saking lemahnya, aku bahkan jarang bisa memasukan bola ke ring, padahal itu mudah sekali bagi para pemain lain._

_Pada saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri cinta pertamaku, tetapi pada saat itu lah dia datang dan menemukanku. Dia bilang aku punya bakat terpendam, aku terkejut mendengarnya, bahkan diriku sendiri tidak mengetahui aku punya bakat terpendam, tetapi dia tau. Aku mengikuti nasihatnya memang benar aku mempunyai bakat terpendam, dengan ini aku yakin aku bisa masuk ke string pertama dan bermain bersama denganya._

_Pada saat ujian untuk pemilihan orang yang akan bisa masuk string pertama, aku menunjukan kemampuanku, dan aku berhasil masuk string pertama. Dia tersenyum kearahku, aku merasa senang sekali._

_"Selamat Tetsuya, kau berhasil masuk ke string pertama." Dia memberiku selamat, pada saat ini adalah mimpi yang sangat indah bagiku. Ah bukan, ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan yang sangat indah. Aku tersenyum gembira saat , entah kenapa perasaanku sangat lega mendengarnya. Impian ku untuk bermain bersamanya terwujud. Cinta ku semakin besar kepadanya._

_Beberapa bulan setelahnya dia mulai berubah, termasuk para anggota Generation of Miracles yang lain. Bola mata scarlet miliknya berubah menjadi heterochom berwarna scarlet dan gold, bahkan sifatnya pun berubah. Tetapi aku masih bisa menerima sifatnya itu, ingat kan cinta bisa membuatmu buta. Aku rasa aku buta karenanya._

_Perasaanku mulai tak terbendung lagi, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku memanggilnya ke halaman belakang sekolah, hatiku berdebar-debar, aku takut kemungkinan akan ditolak sangat besar dikarenakan gender kami yang sama. Aku takut akan pernyataan itu, tetapi perasaan ini tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima resiko itu, walaupun pasti akan sangat sakit._

_Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearahku, hatiku berdebar-debar bahkan bisa copot, tapi juga ada rasa sakit akan ditolak. "Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya nya kearahku, aku bisa merasakan tatapan matanya yang tajam itu, aku hanya bisa menunduk. "Kalau tidak ada yang penting sebaiknya aku kembali." Tidak! Tunggu, jangan pergi! Aku memberanikan diri melihat matanya, aku... entah kenapa rasanya suaraku tidak mau keluar. Aku harus bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini._

_"A...Akashi-kun... aku...aku..." suaraku berhasil keluar, tetapi aku terlalu berdebar-debar dan terlalu takut akan ditolak. Aku menundukan wajahku agar dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang sudah memerah ini. "...aku suka Akashi-kun!" kataku keras, aku memejamkan mataku. Aku takut, aku takut kalau aku ditolak, aku memang penakut dan lemah, walaupun harusnya aku sudah mempersiapkan kalau aku akan ditolak, tapi aku tidak bisa, itu terlalu menyakitkan._

_Seseorang mengelus-elus rambutku, eh? siapa? Mungkin Akashi-kun? Aku memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahku ... kulihat Akashi-kun yang mengelus-elus rambutku dan tersenyum. Eh? Akashi-kun tersenyum? Apa artinya ini?_

_"Akashi-kun..."_

_"Apa kau takut ditolak Tetsuya?"_

_Skakmat untukku, kupikir memang Akashi-kun tidak mungkin menerimaku, wajahku menjadi mendung, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sambil menunduk lagi. Aku terlalu takut melihat wajahnya._

_"Tetsuya, jika kau berbicara denganku tatap aku. Aku ada disini bukan dibawah." Perintahnya. Aku mengangkat wajahku takut-takut. "Kau curang Tetsuya."_

_Eh? "Akashi-kun?" _

___"Seharusnya aku yang menyatakan perasaanku dulu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum sendu. Tunggu dulu menyatakan perasaan duluan? Jadi... mungkinkah...? aku kaget mendengarnya. "Benar Tetsuya, aku juga suka denganmu sejak pertama kali melihatmu." Lanjutnya, artinya cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tan tersenyum sangat lembut._

_Ini bukan mimpi kan? Aku mencoba menampar wajahku, ini rasanya sakit. Jadi ini bukan mimpi? _

_"Ini kenyataan Tetsuya, ini bukan mimpi." Katanya lembut._

_Kerongkongaku tercekat, ini bukan mimpi... ini kenyataan. Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku. "Jadi...apa...kita...pacaran...?" tanyaku terbata, takut-takut._

_ Akashi-kun memandangiku sejenak lalu mengusap pipi ku pelan. "Tentu saja Tetsuya."_

.

.

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya, setelah itu kami resmi berpacaran. Banyak kasak-kusuk disana-sini tentang hubunganku dengan Akashi-kun, cepat sekali menyebar bagaikan kilat. Ah, tentu saja karena Akashi-kun adalah murid yang populer, bahkan dengan hubungan kami ini aku yang jarang diperhatikan menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan para gadis pun iri denganku, yah cinta tidak memandang apapun bukan? Termasuk jenis kelamin.

Seperti pagi ini, mereka semua mendangku sambil berkasak-kusuk, bahkan lebih heboh daripada saat mengetahui kalau aku resmi berpacaran dengan Akashi-kun...ah bukan, sekarang aku memanggilnya Sei-kun. Mereka hanya iri denganku yang berhasil pacaran dengan Sei-kun, mereka memang tidak beruntung! Aku semakin mempererat genggaman tangaku ke tangan Sei-kun. "Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanyanya lembut. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Entah kenapa semua anggota GoM selama 1 bulan ini mulai khawatir denganku. "Kau baik-baik saja kan Tetsu?" tanya Aomine-kun khawatir. Memangnya ada yang salah denganku? Aku jadi merasa risih dengan rasa khawatir dari GoM.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Aomine-kun, lagipula kalau aku ada apa-apa Sei-kun pasti akan menolongku." Jawabku ketus. Kulihat Aomine-kun hanya menghela napas lalu berjalan menjauh lalu kembali latihan. Entahlah apa ada yang aneh denganku, aku benar-benar kesal dengan sikap overprotective mereka kepadaku. Lagipula kalau ada sesuatu Sei-kun pasti akan menolongku. Aku menengok ke arah Sei-kun, dia tersenyum kepadaku. Wajahku jadi memerah karenanya.

Aku pernah bilang kalau Sei-kun itu romantis kan? Seperti malam ini, dia datang kerumahku untuk bertemu denganku, bisa dibilang sedang mengapel kepadaku. Kami berdua duduk-duduk di teras depan dan kami bergandengan tangan dengan erat.

"Hari ini malam yang sangat indah ya, bintang-bintang tampak indah." Kataku sambil melihat bintang-bintang.

"Tentu saja Tetsuya, ah, lihat ada bintang jatuh. Buat permohonan Tetsuya." Katanya. Aku menutup mataku dan membuat permohonan, aku mohon agar bersama Sei-kun selamanya. Aku selesai membuat permohonan dan membuka mataku, aku menengok ke arah Sei-kun, aku rasa dia juga sudah selesai membuat permohonan.

"Sei-kun membuat permohonan seperti apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia diam sebentar lalu menjawab. "Itu rahasia Tetsuya." Aku hanya cemberut mendengarnya. "Jangan cemberut Tetsuya, kau tidak manis lagi kalau cemberut." Katanya. Dan sukses membuatku tersipu-sipu malu, Sei-kun memang selalu bisa membuatku tersipu malu.

Tepat setelah itu seseorang mendekat dengan membawa nampan berisi gelas dan obat. Aku benci melihat orang itu. "Tetsuya, aku rasa sudah saatnya aku pulang, jangan lupa minum obatmu Tetsuya." Katanya. Rasanya aku tidak mau dia pergi meninggalkanku, gara-gara orang itu Sei-kun harus pergi. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membantah Sei-kun, kata-katanya adalah absolut. Aku menggangguk patuh kepadanya, lalu dia berjalan menjauh dari rumah. Hatiku merasa kehilangan tidak rela.

Aku menatap tajam ke arah perempuan yang membawa nampan itu, gara-gara dia Sei-kun harus pergi kan! "Kuroko-kun, minumlah obatmu dulu." Katanya. Aku hanya menatapnya datar tanpa minat sama sekali.

"Gara-gara kau Sei-kun harus pergi sekarang! Padahal aku senang berduaan dengan Sei-kun! Kau Cuma penganggu!" kataku tajam. Aku kesal, benar-benar kesal kepada orang ini yang selalu menyuruhku untuk minum obat. Tapi aku minum obat karena Sei-kun yang menyuruhku, aku tidak mau mengecewakan Sei-kun. "Ini terakhir kalinya kau menggangguku waktuku bersama Sei-kun! Lain kali tidak akan kubiarkan!" ancamku. Mungkin aku memang bukan pria sejati yang berani membentak perempuan, aku tidak peduli! Dia sudah mengganggu waktuku bersama Sei-kun.

Tiba-tiba ibu datang dan memelukku dan membawaku ke kamarku. Oh ibu! Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku sampai puas membentaknya?! Bukankah harusnya kau membiarkanku untuk membentaknya karena sudah menggangguku dengan Sei-kun? Kulihat ibu menangis. Kenapa ibu menangis? Apa aku membuatmu menangis? Kemudia ibu memelukku erat.

"Tet-chan, sadarlah nak. Akashi-kun sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan tak terduga, kembalilah menjadi yang dulu Tet-chan. Kamu harus mengikhlaskan kepergian Akashi-kun Tet-chan. Ibu tidak mau kamu terus seperti ini, terus terbayang-bayang dengan Akashi-kun." Kata ibu sambil menangis dipelukanku. Lagi, ibu bilang seperti itu lagi sama dengan anggota GoM yang lain! Aku sudah muak dengan kata-kata itu! ibu tidak lihat kalau tadi Sei-kun datang kesini?! Walaupun ibu adalah ibu-ku, aku tidak mau ibu bilang yang tidak-tidak tentang Sei-kun!

"Ibu sudah cukup ibu bilang seperti itu! bilang saja ibu tidak mau merestui tentang hubunganku dengan Sei-kun karena masalah gender! Bilang saja terus terang bu! Apa ibu tidak mau melihat anakmu bahagia?" teriakku. Tak terasa air mataku menetes, sungguh aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan mereka yang mengganggap Sei-kun sudah tidak ada!

Ibu kembali menangis, ibu kenapa? Apa ibu tidak mau melihat anakmu ini bahagia? "Tidurlah Tet-chan, tidurlah nak. Istirahatkan tubuhmu dulu." Aku menuruti perkataan ibu, aku pun tidur sesuai perintah ibu, kudengar ibu masih menangis.

Sebelum kesadaranku habis, aku mendengar ibu berkata. "Tet-chan maafkan ibu nak, maafkan ibu. Besok ibu akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa demi kesembuhanmu. Selamat malam Tet-chan sayang." Lalu kesadaranku habis, aku tertidur.

**~The End~**

* * *

**OMAKE~**

1 Tahun kemudian...

Aku mendongak melihat langit berwarna biru cerah, aku tersenyum lalu melihat kebawah. Aku melihat banyak kendaraan dibawah sana yang siap menghantamku kalau aku terjun, sejenak aku menjadi ragu. Tapi, aku terlalu tersiksa sendirian. Aku memantapkan hatiku, lalu membiarkan diriku jatuh kebawah dari gedung tinggi ini.

Tunggu aku Sei, aku akan menyusulmu. Kau tau Sei, ibu memasukkan aku kedalam RSJ, bukankah itu jahat? tapi aku tau itu demi kebaikanku, aku terlalu terbayang-bayang kamu, aku tidak bisa menerima apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi semua penderitaan itu akan berakhir sekarang.

Aku minta maaf ibu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya, selamat tinggal.

Yang kurasakan setelah jatuh adalah tubuhku membentur keras di aspal jalan raya, lalu yang aku lihat adalah semuanya menjadi gelap. Apakah aku sudah mati?

.

.

.

.

Putih.

Dimana-mana hanya ada warna putih, apa aku berhasil mati? Atau ini ada di rumah sakit? Tapi kemudian aku tersenyum, aku melangkahkan kaki ku kedepan. Dia ada disana, pria bersurai merah dengan manik hetero yang menawan.

"Selamat datang ke dunia ini, Tetsuya."

**END**

* * *

Wahahaha apa ini? maaf nyampah, entah kenapa aku terinpirasi membuat ff ini dari baca ff di twitter, udah lama sih. Aneh ya? Ah, biarlah, setelah nulis selama 3 jam akhirnya selesai juga ff ini x_x aku harap kalian bisa menikmati ff absurd ini :D

oh iya, ada yang punya usul buat judul ff ini? -_- karena judulnya emang ga nyambung buat ceritanya =.="

sekilas info, ff ini aku edit buat nambahin omake, jalan cerita masih tetep kok :3

Maaf nyampah dan membuat Kuroko OOC banget ! ada yang berniat me-review? kritik dan saran dibutuhkan :D


End file.
